


Punishments

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, I've thirsted over Hanzo ever since that one skin., Jealousy, Orgasm Torture, Restraints, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo AU, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: Scion Hanzo gets fed up with his lover lowkey flirting with the other yakuza members as if he wasn't there and decides to remind her who exactly she belongs to.





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> This is seven months old, but I'm transferring it here.

You had been pushing the limits to the extreme. If you thought that you were being sneaky, you were wrong. Your playful touches and flirty remarks to the lesser members of the Shimada clan were not going unnoticed. They were full of fear for they knew who you were. They knew that should they even so look in your direction that there would be dire consequences. They didn’t know what type of game you were playing. Your personal mission was to get Hanzo to pay a little more attention to you. You didn’t like the lack of attention you were getting these days. You would give extra compliments to the people around you, you were more touchy than usual. You even went as far as to put your arm around someone’s shoulder while they worked on paper work to ask what they’re doing. You made sure Hanzo was in the room when this happened. It was the final straw. 

He approached you and grabbed your shoulder. He roughly pulled it to spin you around and his eyes were threateningly narrow, _“My office.”_ The man leaned close to your ear and growled, _“Now.”_

You knew what this meant. You kicked the hornet’s nest and it was time to face the consequences. Of course, you were used to this behavior. Usually it meant that you’d have his attention for a few hours while he would give you a rough reminder as to who you belonged to. You smiled, knowing that this is exactly what you wished for. Afterall, you had been craving the man’s touch for quite some time now. He always seemed to have his mind on the other issues nowadays, you deserved this attention.

When you reached his bedroom, you hummed with anticipation. You stepped inside, fully expecting to see Hanzo waiting at his desk but saw nothing instead. You thought to call out his name, but the thought was interrupted by a door slamming and locking behind you. You jolted and turned towards the noise but was met with a mashing of lips against yours and your body being pushed back against the desk. Hanzo gripped the back of your thighs and lifted you onto the desk. You whined and pulled him closer to you with your legs. The man pulled away from the kiss and observed your face. With a swift motion, he swiped and unnecessary items off his desk and walked around to the back of it. You watched him with curiosity, but decided not to ask. The man pulled rope out of a drawer and your face lit up with excitement. He set the rope on the desk and also got out two sets of handcuffs. This had you puzzled. You rose a brow and finally decided to ask him. _“What are these for?”_

“You’ll find out soon enough,” was all he offered as he came back around and pinned you to the desk. The man growled as he looked down at you. _“Did you think I would allow your behavior go?”_

You wriggled under him and couldn’t help but smile. Upon seeing your reaction, he knew that just the normal punishment wouldn’t suffice for you. He took one set of handcuffed and cuffed your wrist to your ankle. You squeaked, suddenly realizing now what exactly you were in for. You laid back and allowed him to cuff your other wrist. You still wondered what exactly Hanzo’s plan was, considering he never took anything off your body. You watched as he lifted up the rope and began to wrap it around one of your legs and tied it to a leg of the desk. You went to move your other leg next to it, however you were intercepted by a rough hand practically ripping your legs apart. You gasped and looked up at a rather unhappy Hanzo. The look in his eyes sent chills down your spine. Your breath shook with excitement as you felt Hanzo’s free hand press down on the cloth that separated him from you. This separation didn’t last long, since he brought both of his hands to rip the fabric covering your crotch straight open. You yelped and exclaimed in shock, _“Hanzo-”_

_“Silence!”_ He barked. You whimpered and yelped at the rough slap that suddenly stung your inner thigh. You felt exposed in your current position and could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. You obeyed Hanzo, naturally. His hand went back to holding your free leg down and he slowly ran his free hand along your exposed pussy. You shivered and felt your lips part slightly. He watched your face carefully. You could almost feel the sadistic vibe dripping off him as his lips formed a cocky smirk. The man abruptly took his hands off your body and walked across the room to a certain locked drawer in a corner of the room. You desperately tried to observe him but found it to be difficult and had no chhoice but to anticipate his next move. It didn’t take long to discover what he had in mind, for you heard the soft vibrations long before you felt the decent sized teardrop shaped vibrator slip inside of you. You let out a high pitched moan and your body moved around viciously. You whined his name to his delight and in his response, he merely stood over you. The man allowed you to lay exposed on his desk writhing and whining while he chuckled darkly and hovered over you. His hands slowly crept its way onto your legs and held you in place. He slid his hand over close enough for his thumb to slowly run circles around your clit. The sensation was proving to become overwhelming as you could feel yourself coming close to cumming. Hanzo leaned close into your ear and snarled, _“That’s right. Cum for your master your little whore.”_

You tried to make a witty comeback, however only pure babble came out. Your back arched and you let out a high pitched squeal as your came. The man smiled and hissed in delight, _“That’s right, just like that. Now keep cumming until you’ve learned your lesson.”_

You had no grace period between orgasms. Hanzo wouldn’t grant you that privilege. You couldn’t control how hard your body shook and thrashed. _“Hanzo, please!”_ You begged. Before responding, you felt him slip two fingers inside of you and slowly prod against the vibrator which still sat comfortably inside you.

_“Please WHAT?”_

_“Please I’m losing my mind-”  
_

_“Then tell me what I want to hear.”  
_

_“I-”_ You went to answer before screaming through another orgasm. You gripped your fists and hit them hard against the wood. Hanzo chuckled at the sight. It was adorable to watch you slowly lose yourself more and more because of him. You could feel yourself slowly slipping slower and slower into insanity from the pleasure and Hanzo wasn’t making it any easier. He withdrew his fingers and pulled up a chair to sit back and relax while he watched your torment. You continued to thrash around the desk and beg while slowly forming a puddle of your own juices beneath you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you could no longer count the amount of times you had came before you felt him gently pull the vibrator out of you. You quietly whined and moaned not only from withdrawl, but from how much you could feel your body just pulsing and throbbing from the previous sensation. This however, would only return when you felt Hanzo push himself inside of your oversensitive pussy. You wriggled wildly and he did a low laugh. _“Must I remind you who you belong to my love?”_

He thrust roughly into you, you squealed loud enough for your throat to realize how sore it was. The man relentlessly pound into you and constantly growled things like, _“You dare flirt with others in my presence?”_ and _“Don’t you fucking dare think for one second I’d ever let them take you from me.”_

You could feel your ass beginning to get piercingly sore from how many times he slapped your ass and how hard he gripped onto it as a way to thrust into you more vigorously. He leaned down and latched his lips onto your neck. He had to make a statement that would once again remind everybody who you belonged to. As you reached your nth end and he neared his, his hips moved at irregular patterns and you wondered how this poor desk didn’t break in half from how vicious and violent Hanzo was making love to you. Just as he was about to cum, you felt his hand gently creep around your neck. “Who’s your master?” He breathed.

“You! It’s you!” You replied almost breathlessly, you were shocked that you had some sort of a voice left. He let out a victorious chuckle and a soft groan as his hips slowed and rolled into yours while he came into you. His body slumped over yours and he put a gently hand on yours, _“Are you alright my love?”_

You nodded, overjoyed with the experience Hanzo has given you. _“Yes,”_ You breathed hard as you leaned your head into his touch. _“I love you.”_

He smiled, giving you a deep kiss. _“I love you too.”_


End file.
